Camping Kiss
by imperialProcrastinator
Summary: :REWRITTEN: Matt and Mello go camping,Mello hate's the cold outdoors but luckly for him he will be nice a toasty because Matt - he didnt mean to! - only brought one sleeping bag! WARNING! yaoi/shounene ai - guyXguy.
1. 1

**Camping Kiss**

"This is the place!" Matt announced, squeezing the car into the narrow gap between two caravans.  
><em>Don't people know how to park any more?<em>

Mello's face grew grim as he looked around the gravel car-park, not that there was much too look at, the place was surrounded by the deadly quite woods and a small path lead off to another park of the car park.

"Are you sure we didn't take a wrong turn or something?" He asked hopefully watching as Matt began to smirk.  
>"You wish." the gamer replied sliding out of the car trying not to hit the other vehicles with the door.<p>

Pulling up his hood, Mello copied his friends actions and followed him out. His bangs fell over his face as he snatched a chocolate bar from his pocket and furiously snapped a chunk off.

_What a dump. The camp site better be nicer than this or I'm sleeping into car. But that'll mean Matt would be alone in the woods, what if some thing happens to him... Waite what, why would I care about what happens to Matt? He's not a wimp, he can take care of himself. I think the fresh airs getting to me._

Waking from his day dream, Mello suddenly noticed he was about to be noming on a empty wrapper. _Good thing I've got five more. _He thought pulling out a second bar.

Matt started to take supplies out the car when he noticed Mello wondering off down one of the paths to the camp site.

"Aren't you going to help, or am I doing all the work?"

"You unpack and I'll find a space!" The blonde called disappearing from sight. _Finding a space my ass, just his way of not having to do any work. _

Once he had everything out the boot, the gamer went to find Mello, who was lent ageist a tree with his hood covering his eyes. _He looks quite sexy... wait what? I mean attractive, no er... what the hell? __**You so like him. **__Shut up, he obviously doesn't feel that way about me so what does it matter? __**Only one way to find out... **_The voice in Matt's head teased.

"Where's the instructions for the tent, I'm going to do it if your gunna stand there staring at a tree." Mello announced making Matt come back to reality with a jump.

"Er.. Yer sorry. It's in the bag." He said slightly blushing by what he thought. Shaking away distracting thoughts, Matt hurly started to try and put the tent together.

After an hours of injurers and foul language, the tent was finally set up and the two boys stood admiring their hard work.

"It took a little longer than expected but we got it done, but my arms kill! I think their gunna drop off any minute." Matt sighed lighting up one of his many cancer stick.

"A _little longer_? I thought I was going to be twenty by the time you read though that bloody manual, I knew it would've be no help! " Mello complained swiping his third bar from his pocket.  
><em>I knew I should have packet more... <em>

(-Line-)

Hours of talking and pulling pranks of other campers, the two decided to head back to their tent.  
>Pulling up at their accommodations for the night, Matt hopped into the tent and started to unpack his bag. <em> I sear I put the other sleeping bag in here... <em>

"You know, I cant even see why Roger agreed to become ''. He doesn't even like kids! Do you think he has A wife?" Mello started rambling "Probably not, I wouldn't want to marry that old fart even if someone paid me. What about you?...Matt?" The blond asked looking over to find his friend tipping out his bag onto the floor.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Mello asked crawling over to the gamer.<p>

"Er... you haven't happened to see the other sleeping bag have you?" Matt asked unzipping his bag of clothes.

"No...why?"

"Funny story..., I-Cant-Find-It-But-Im-Sure-I-Put-It-In-Here. Please-Dont-Hurt-Me!" The gamer explained trying to speak as fast as he could so Mello wouldn't hear and hurt him.

Unfortunately Luck was not with him that night, and Mello pinning him against the hard ground of the tent.


	2. 2

Blue eyes met green as they fell to the floor with the a thud. Dead silence filled their small tent as the boys looked into each others eye's filled with shock and embarrassment.

_Bloody Bowser, that was painful. My head hurts like crazy!_ _His face is so close, I could almost reach his lips. __**Knock off the perverted thoughts, or we're gunna have another problem on our hands. That really wouldn't help us right now. **__Yer sorry, think ugly... Roger in a bikini. Oh, god how did Watari get there! Okay now that's out the way. I can focus on getting him off._

The tents thin walls rattled in the wind, breaking Matt out of his trance. Mello's grip on Matt's shirt tightened as a shiver sent up his spine. Mello did an imitation of a fish out of water, stopping what he was about to say because it would make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

As the silence continued, the awkwardness increased so much that you could see it written in the air around them. Following Mello's example, Matt plucked up the courage to say something which fell into a short "Er..."

"Hay Mels..., do you mind getting off? Your kinda heavy." Matt asked trying not to annoy Mello. _Yet I don't think its possible to piss him off any more..._

"Are you calling me fat?" _spoke to soon_ "Just for that I think I might stay here, its more comfortable than that stupid cold floor anyway." Matt's brain tried to find a non-sarcastic response.

"No, Mello you far from fat. If someone thought you were, there would seriously need a head check." **Snap** went the chocolate bar in approval. "But you really do need to get off." _You don't know how much I wish you could say there, trust me._ "Look, you can even have the sleeping bag Okay? Just get your fat ass of me!" He rolled to his side making Mello lose his balance as come tumbling off.

"Fine, but I'm not saving you when your freezing your ass off just because you were to stupid to pack your own damn sleeping bag."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he lied though his teeth.

(-Line-)

The gamers watch flashed 1:34 as his friend yawned stretching up his arms till they hit the back of the tent. _Holy Zelda, I can't see a thing out here. _He mentally complained sticking his head out of the tent. _But you can't smoke in a tent, so what ya gunna do? _Matt thought taking a long drag of his cigarette. _Maybe it would be better if i quite... Nah, fat chance of that. 'More likely to happen when pigs fly' according to Mello. _

He pulled down his goggles, straining his eyes totry and make out objects in the dark woods. _Too bad these things don't have lights on them. _Turning round to look at his sleeping friend a smirk fell on to his face. _To bad they aren't x-ray ether. _

Rubbing the cigarette but into the ground, Matt suddenly felt small drops fall on his head. _Great, its raining. That really gunna help me sleep._

As he retreated back into the dry of the tent, Mello rolled over in his sleep muttering something about burning Nears toys making Matt chuckle quietly. Falling back agents his make shift pillow (a jacket wrapped in his clean shirt) the read-head threw his goggles into his bag and quietly rolled over to face the sleeping angle next to him.

Matt gently brushed stray hairs out of Mello's face being careful not to wake him. He smiled happily as the blond unconsciously nuzzled closer to his hand. These were the times he loved Mello best, when he was most vulnerable and expressed what he truly felt.

Yawning, Matt let his friend be and turned over to try and get some sleep. Before he fell to sleep, he quietly wished his friend goodnight and drifted off into world were he would for the third night that week save peach from the evil villein Bowser.

(-Line-)

Not to long after the boys fell asleep, one woke the other by pushing him to the other side of the tent in an attempt to wake him up.

"Mels, I'm cold enough as it is! What do you want?"

Pulling at the coat over Matt's head, Mello informed him that the tent had a large hole in the side and their stuff was getting soaked.

Sitting up dazedly Matt looked over to find water tumbling into the tent. "Crap." he mumbled pulling on his goggles.

Mello was already on his way back to the car by the time Matt grabbed his bag and check he had everything.

_How the hell did the tent get that hole in it? Better yet how didn't we notice it? Good thing my PSP's in the car, I think it might have died if it was in here. _

Running back to their car, Matt held his coat over his head trying to prevent getting any wetter that he all ready was. Unfortunately by the time he was in the dry seat of the drivers side, his jeans were soaked though and his feet had gone white were he could no longer feel them.

Groaning he threw his stuff on the back seat, he noticed the other sleeping bag poking out from under Mello's chair.

"I told you I packed it! I told you!" He gloated like a child as he unrolled it and climbed into the soft cocoon. "we should have slept in the car to start with, its so much more comfortable that hard floor."

"Yer, I was thinking we might have ended up in here if we couldn't stand the tent." Matt switched on the light as he nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember that time we tried to camp out in the garden when we were seven?" Mello asked pulling out a chocolate bar from the glove apartment.

"Better known as the time I became terrified of squirrels?" Mello laughed as the memory. "Its not funny, swear that thing wanted to eat us!" Matt insisted.

"It was scratching at the side of the tent out of curiosity, which it just so happened to your side, it was not trying to kill you." the gamer grumbled in response as he settled down in his chair.

"Bet it wasn't as scary as the time Linda forced you to kiss her when we were nine." The gamer scowled at the thought.

"Not being funny or anything, but I would have rather kissed the squirrel. She had fish lips and buck teeth, worst combination on this planet." He admitted.

"Probably true, but she didn't taste like tuna so that's a plus right. Have you even kissed a girl after that Matt?" Mello asked throwing tin-foil into their make shift bin bag.

"Yer 'corse."

"Matt, you honestly think you can lie to me? I've lived in the same room with you for over five years, I can read you like a book." Matt hid his face in his bangs.

"Your no better, I bet you haven't kiss anyone since you came to Wammys." Matt pulled the cover off his head as he felt something heavy crawl on him. His eyes widened as he looked up to find Mello looking at him with a mischievous smile across his face.

The gamers cheeks blushed rose as Mello moved closer to him so that his forehead was resting on Matt's.

"I have now." Mello whispered closing the gap between them, pressing his lips to Matt's.

Frozen in shock, Matt suddenly realised what his friend was doing and hurriedly kissed him back.

Ending the kiss Mello pulled back leaving Matt wanting more. As Mello brushed Matt's face with his hand, Matt came back to reality blushing slightly. Making Mello smile, he let his other hand rest on the unoccupied side of the red-heads face.

"W-Why'ed you do that?" Matt managed to ask.

"Because I finally figured out that I love you." Mello answered simply.

"Y-You do?"

Mello smiled "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, stupid." kissing Matt again. The gamer tangled his hands into Mello's hair pulling him closer.

"I love you too."

(-A/N-)

Review's Loved ^-^


End file.
